


Studying After Hours

by The_Bidiba



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Ryuji Suguro - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, Love, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bidiba/pseuds/The_Bidiba
Summary: Luna bends her head back and releases a quiet moan.  She had dreamt of this moment.  The moment where Ryuji Suguro was begging her to touch him anywhere and everywhere on his body.  Coming back toward him she kissed his neck right next to his ear and whispered.  “Do you want to get comfortable on the bed?”Without a word he grabs her hips, stands pushing the chair to the side and walks over to her bedside.  “Tell me when I need to stop because I don’t know if I’ll be able to put the brakes on myself today.”Luna leans forward brushing her cheek along his face and whispers in his ear.  “Why would I want you to stop?”





	Studying After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Luna Wilk and Ryuji Suguro have been through a lot together. Their first semester of Cram school, Lewin Light's wild antics, and an investigation that blew Luna's mothers Illuminati experiments on her father, aunt Michelle and Luna's werewolves out of the water. After which Ryuji had finally admitted to Luna that he likes her and they have started seeing each other. Though they tend to get into sticky situations with Lightening this one is one that they will never forget. Enjoy ;)

Luna walks down the hallway toward the cram school classroom.  It was late in the afternoon and she hoped that the door was still unlocked so she could check to see if her phone was in Sensei Okumara’s classroom.  She had promised Suguro that she would come over at five to go over some dragoon answers with him for the test coming up but at four forty five she couldn’t find her phone.  Mr. Okumara’s class was the last time she remembered seeing it.  She approaches the door and turns the nob.  As she walked into the class room she saw her phone light up on the table by her seat.  She ran to it and just had missed the call that was coming through.  She looked at the phone call that had been missed.  It was a call from Neko, her roommate who was on Christmas break.  The regular students had a longer break then the cram school students so she had been gone about a week.  Luna listened to her voicemail.

‘Hey Luna its Neko.  Guess who’s going on a date with Konekomaru tonight!  He’s going to come over to meet my parents and then we are going out to dinner.  I wanted to ask you if I should wear my navy blue dress or my red one.  Call or text me I’m so uncertain about it.  Hope you’re having as nice of a break as I am.  See you after the New Year.  Bye.’

Luna smiled to herself.  She was glad that Konekomaru was dating her roommate they both deserved to be happy.  As she hangs up from her voicemail a call comes in from Suguro.

She hits the receive button.  “Hey Ryuji.”

“Hey Luna it’s after five. I was worried when you didn’t call.  You usually call by four forty five if you’re going to be late.”

Luna looks at the clock on her phone.  It was fifteen past the hour.  “I know.  I’m sorry I left my phone in sensei Okumara’s classroom this afternoon.  I’m actually there right now.”

“Do you want me to come out there?  It might be easier to study in a classroom.  You know when we study in my room, Shima is always butting in and interrupting our progress.”

“Sure.  I’ll hang tight till you get here.”  Luna hangs up her phone and texts Neko back.  ‘Wear the Navy Blue one.  That’s Koneko’s favorite color.’

‘Bing’ Luna’s phone makes her text noise.  ‘Thanks Luna!  I’m so excited I’ll call you and give you details when we get back from our date. :D’

Luna texts back a thumbs up symbol as Suguro comes into the classroom with his book bag containing all his notes for the dragoon final.

“Hey Luna.”  He kisses her cheek.  “Where’s your bag?  I thought we were going to study.”

Luna shakes her head and grumbles at herself.  “Shoot I left that in my room.  You wait here and I’ll run back up to my room and bring it back.  I’ll use my skeleton key it’ll only take me a few minutes.”

Suguro smiles, “Okay just key into this classroom and I’ll wait for you.”

Luna nods her head and goes back to the girl’s dormitories.  She felt so silly forgetting her notes but how could she know that Suguro was going to key into Mr. Okumara’s room while she was there.  She shakes the thought of him having an ulterior motive.  Running up the stairs to her dorm room she quickly opens the door, grabs her dragoon notes and keys from the inside of her room to Mr. Okumara’s classroom.  When she opens the door Suguro is standing in front of it with his arm leaning against the door jam.

“I thought you’d never open the door.”  He walks into her room.

“Weren’t we going to study in Mr. Okumara’s room?”  Luna says.

“We can if you still want to but it will be quiet in your room too.  Plus you’ll have your computer if we have to look anything up.”

Luna nodded her head as his preposition made sense to her.  “Okay.” She walks over to Neko’s desk and takes her chair over to her own so she and Suguro could sit next to each other.

Suguro walks over and pulls out his dragoon book and notes from his book bag setting them on Luna’s desk.  He then sits in one of the seats.

Luna does the same.  “Where do we want to start?”

Suguro leans over his notes and spreads them out so he can see them all in one shot.  “Let’s start here.  Name both the elemental bullets that work best against a fire demon.”

“That’s easy, Water and Rot.”

“Correct!  You’ve been studying the elemental table.” Suguro smiles and nods his head.

“Sensei Light keeps us on our toes with it all the time.  I better be up to snuff.  Otherwise I’d be doomed on any missions we go on with him.”

Luna and Suguro were both basically his apprentices now.  As he had taken them both under his wing.  Suguro do to his sheer determination and Luna because he wanted to know more about her quirk of being a werewolf.

Suguro laughed.  “Yeah he keeps us on our toes all the time.”  Suguro scratches and then rubs his leg.  “Your turn to stump me.”

Luna looks at her notes.  “When facing different types of plant demons what is its weakest spot?”

Suguro thinks and then reaches out touching Luna’s hair putting it behind her ear.  “The pedals of a flower and the piston of a fern.”  He readjusts his leg when he says the last part.

“No actually the piston of a flower was the right answer and the root of a fern.”  Luna is surprised she stumped Suguro.  He’s never gotten any of her challenges wrong before.

He snaps his fingers, “I’ll get the next one right.” He looks down at his notes. “Okay Luna.  Where should you shoot a hydra when exorcising it?”

“In the heart.  If you shoot its heads it will just multiply.”

“Very good Luna.  You have captured my heart.”  He smiles and kisses her cheek.

“Are you okay Ryuji?  You seem like you are distracted today.”  She says looking at him and putting her hand on the one he had sitting on the desk.

“Yeah, I have been distracted lately.”  He says letting out a deep breath.  “I really want to touch you right now.  Can we take a break and cuddle?”

Luna is worried, this didn’t seem like Suguro at all.  He always wanted to study and be ready for everything that the sensei’s had thrown their way.

“Please Luna!  I just need to be close to you right now.”

She nods her head and he leans in to kiss her.  His mouth open and hot.  Luna leans into the kiss thoroughly enjoying it.  Soon finding herself crawling on to Suguro’s lap, her straddling him on either side of his legs.

He hums with excitement and wiggles underneath her.

She feels something poke her leg.  Breaking away from his kiss she leans into his ear.  “Ryuji what are you doing?”

“Just getting comfortable.”  He says thrusting his hips up between her legs.

Luna bends her head back and releases a quiet moan.  She had dreamt of this moment.  The moment where Ryuji Suguro was begging her to touch him anywhere and everywhere on his body.  Coming back toward him she kissed his neck right next to his ear and whispered.  “Do you want to get comfortable on the bed?”

Without a word he grabs her hips, stands pushing the chair to the side and walks over to her bedside.  “Tell me when I need to stop because I don’t know if I’ll be able to put the brakes on myself today.”

Luna leans forward brushing her cheek along his face and whispers in his ear.  “Why would I want you to stop?”

He growls with amusement at her question and plunges on the bed with her head at her pillow as he leans into her.  He kisses her mouth and nibbles her lip as he slowly moves his hips dry humping her.

Luna breaks away from his kiss.  “Ryuji, I want to feel your skin against mine.  Can I take off your shirt?”

He nods and allows Luna to start unbuttoning his uniform shirt.

Ever so slowly Luna caresses every button until she gets to the bottom of his shirt by his pants.  She dips her hand between his waist line of his pants and his underwear stopping just before his penis and then runs her nails up over his stomach to tickle him.

He quivers with delight. “May I take off your shirt too?” 

“Mm-hm.” Luna smiles.

He slowly unbuttons her shirt and when he untucks it from her skirt he rubs his hand along her groin.

Luna groans and grabs the back of his head pulling him down into a kiss.  She then leans into his ear.  “Please do that again?”

He obliges her and caresses her once again this time doing it under her skirt on top of her underwear.

In retaliation she reaches down and grabs the bulge between his legs.

He squirms his penis jumping in her hand as she slowly starts to caress it.  “Oh! Luna!” He whispers breathlessly.

“Ryuji?”  She pauses giving his penis another soft rub.  She leans in and licks his ear and he quivers in response.  “Can I…Um…”  She is scared he’ll be upset if she suggest what she is thinking but decides that she should ask anyway.  “Can I taste you?”

He leans up away from her.  “What?”  His voice is questioning but not angry or offended like she thought it would be.

“I want to…taste you.  Can I?”

His eyes twinkle and he smiles at her.  “Yeah, of course you can, but first.  Can I take off your bra?  You are wearing more clothes than I am and it’s making me jealous.”

Luna takes a sharp breath in.  “Yeah, you can take off my bra.”

He undoes the fasteners from the back of her bra and slowly pulls it off of her.  Her nipples stand up in response to the cool air of the dorm room as he leans in with his mouth and licks one of her aroused nipples.

She squirms arching her back.  He wraps his arms around her and caresses her back where her bra had been removed.  Luna can feel energy shocks come down from where Suguro is touching her all the way down to the pit of her belly and groin.  “Ryuji!” She whispers lifting her wrist up to her mouth and biting it as he sucks on her nipple now.  She brushes the inside of her upper arm along his hair and it tickles so much that she cannot help but arch her back again.

“Okay, my turn!” Luna says but Suguro just shakes his head no and keeps sucking on her nipple.  She twists her legs between his along with his arms and then flips him onto the bed so she is on top.

He blinks at her in amazement as she was much smaller than him both in height and structure.  “Woah!  That was hot!”

Luna smiles winking at him.  “And we’re just getting started.”  She leans down kissing his mouth, neck, collar bone, shoulder and all the way down his chest and stomach till she gets to his pants.  She lingers by his belly button and then undoes his pants button with her teeth.

He groans.  “Luna!”

She runs her nails on either side of his abdomen down along to his hips.  He arches his back lifting up his hips and she takes off his pants.  Suguro wears a pair of orange colored boxer briefs that cling tightly to his aroused penis.  Luna nuzzles her nose down into his groin between his penis and testicles.  He smells of salt and detergent.  He gasps as she sniffs and nuzzles at his manhood.  Luna lifts up her face and sets her chin just below his belly button.  “You said I could taste you, right?”  She reaffirms.

Suguro nods his head.  “Yes!” He says breathlessly.

Luna looks back to the bulge between his thighs and runs her fingertips down his soft leg hair.  She then puts her index and middle finger into the pocket of his boxer briefs and slowly pulls his penis out of the hole.

He gasps when she touches his bare skin.  His fists squeezed together and his knuckles turn white.

Luna leans down and licks his penis from the base of the shaft to the tip of its head.  The warmth of it tingles on her tongue and he tastes better than any desert she had ever had.

Suguro grabs her pillow and props himself up so he can watch her as she enjoys his erect penis.  A smirk on his face that likely will stay the rest of the night.

Luna licks the very tip of Suguro’s penis tasting the salty yeastiness of pre-cum as he gasps and closes his eyes.  She waits for him to open his eyes again as she plunges the entirety of his manhood into her mouth and opened her throat to take him all in.  She ran her hands up and down his stomach and legs as she raised her head back and forth sucking and slurping at his penis as she went.  The sounds embarrassed her but Suguro either didn’t notice or didn’t care.  He groans with delight.  Luna feels his muscles tense up and relax.

Five minutes go by of her enjoying the sweet salty taste of his penis until he pulls her up away.  “Wait, Luna I don’t want to cum in your mouth.”

Luna looks at him a little offended.  “Why not?”

Suguro blushes, “Because that’s not where cum belongs.”

Luna’s heart pounds even louder in her chest than it had when she had Suguro’s penis in her mouth.  She was sure he could hear it now too as it was ringing in her ears.  “So, what do you want me to do?”

Suguro runs his hand down her lean stomach till he gets to her groin.  “Can I just rub it between the labia of your…”  He shakes his head.  “No never mind that’s silly.  We can be done and go back to studying.”

He starts to get up and Luna pushes him down with little effort as she straddles him.  This time right on top of his penis pointing it up towards his stomach. “Please!  I don’t want to stop.”  Luna presses her breasts against his warm chest and nuzzles his ear.  “But I will stop if you really want to.”

He shakes his head.  “No, I was just embarrassed is all.”

“Are you sure?  I don’t want to pressure you into doing something that you’re not sure about.” She says leaning her head on the pillow next to his.

He looks up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath.  “Luna, remember when I said that I dreamt about you occasionally after we had snuggled all night in your bed when we were in Detroit?”

“Yes, of course I do.” She rubs his shoulder.

“Well, what I meant by occasionally is any time my eyes were closed I could see you in my arms just like this.”  He pulls her in to himself and kisses her forehead before kissing her mouth.  “I want to be as close to you as humanly possible.  It’s okay if we don’t go all the way right now but eventually I want to… I want to cum inside you and hold you while you cum for me.”  Luna can feel his heart beat in his chest.

She brushes her lips softly against his, kissing every so often.  “Will you lie naked with me, right now?”

He slides out from underneath her by laying on his side.  He then unzips the side zipper on her skirt and pulls it down off from her hips along her legs and sets it on the floor.  He then kisses her forehead again and leans into her ear.  “Mind if I try something?”

“Uh-uh go ahead.” Luna says.

“Okay just lie on your back.”  He wriggles his penis back into his underwear.

Luna’s chest burns she is so excited and nervous.  She lies on her back as Suguro gets on his hands and his knees looming over her.  His strong legs warm against hers.

“Green smiley faces huh?” Suguro comments looking at her underwear.

Luna blushes and covers her eyes.

Suguro gently takes her hand away from them.  “You are so cute.  I want to just take you all in for a second.  Please don’t cover those beautiful eyes.”

Luna lets out a soft giggle.  “Okay.”

Suguro leans down and kisses her softly sticking his tongue into her mouth as she does the same.  He then kisses her chin, neck, décolletage and as he nuzzled each breast Luna ran her fingers through his hair.  He growled and she pulled his hair a little making his response more aggressive as he licked down her abdomen over her belly button and then as he got to her underwear he bit the waistband and pulled them all the way off shaking his head like a wolf when he removed them from her body.

Luna in response howled making fun of her wolf.  “RyuuuJJii!”

“Mmm…” He looked at her scanning every section of her body now that he had her naked.

Luna put her arms up over her head and moved her hair so she wasn’t laying on it.

Suguro put his hand on the inside of her wrist softly running it down her arm, side of her breast, and tummy until he got to her hip.  He then brushed his hand across to her groin.  Stopping just before he got to where her pubic hair was.  “May I?”

Luna bites her lip and nods her head.

He softly brushes his fingertips along her pubic hair.  Though there was not much as Luna did shave she was not one to go completely hairless.  It was there for a reason she thought.  Suguro leans down on his elbow with his opposite arm and kisses her thigh.  Luna arches her back and softly groans.  “Let me know if you get uncomfortable and want me to stop Luna.”

“Okay, Please don’t stop Ryuji.  More!” She arches her head as he brushes his goatee and hair along her belly.

“Okay.”  He slowly sticks a finger in between her vaginal lips.  She can feel his finger slide effortlessly along the outer walls of her vagina as he takes extra care to caress her clitoris that was already standing on end.  He then takes a breath.  “Ready?” He waits for her to open her eyes so he can look into them.

“For what?” Luna asks propping up her head by putting her hands behind it.

“For this!”  Suguro takes his now slick finger and slowly slides it inside Luna’s moistened vagina.

She quivers gasping out his name.  “Ryuji!”

He then kisses her belly.  “Sh!  You have to be quiet or someone will hear you.”

Luna puts her wrist over her mouth to muffle any more outbursts.

Suguro scoots his body down till his nose is level with Lunas groin.  Using his tongue he then slips it between her labia and licks her clitoris as he moves his finger in and out of her vagina arching it slightly.

Luna breathes heavily biting down on her wrist.  With her other hand she then grabs a fist full of Suguro’s hair kneading it like a nursing kitten.

After a moment Suguro slides another finger into her vagina and she feels her body convulse without her permission.  Her mind goes blank and all she can think about is Suguro Ryuji and being closer to him.

She grabs his head by his temples and tugs gently for him to come up to her.

Suguro removes his fingers and quickly comes up over to her side as she guided him to her mouth.  His mouth and nose were wet and as she kissed him she could taste herself.  She tasted clean and salty just like he did.  She was glad of that as she had heard that some girls don’t smell or taste good.

“What’s wrong?  Do you want me to stop?” Suguro asks a little confused.

Luna looks down at his body now propped on his side next to her.  She shakes her head.  So scared that he’ll say no if she asks.  “Um… Will you.”  She grabs at his underwear’s waistband.  He watches her hand but doesn’t say anything, looking back into her eyes a little confused.  “Can you rub your penis between my labia like you had suggested earlier?  I want to try it.” She bites her lip and blushes with embarrassment.

Suguro leans in and kisses her firmly.  He leans back a little looking into her eyes.  “Really, you didn’t think it was silly or weird when I asked you to do it earlier?”

Luna shakes her head.  “No, I was actually super turned on by it.”  Luna leans up kissing him and pulls at his underwear again.  This time he helps her remove it as he slowly wrestles it off and tosses it to the side of the bed.  His penis was fully aroused and Luna could see the tip glisten with the tiniest little drop of pre-cum.  She scooted down and licked it from the head.  Suguro arched his back and his penis jumped too.  “I think it will be easier if you lie on your back.”

“You just like being on top.” Suguro teases her.

Luna runs a hand down his abs towards his penis grabbing his shaft firmly.  “Maybe.”  He grunts breathlessly at her.  She smirks sitting up and moving so that Suguro could lay down.  She straddled his hips and slowly lowered herself toward his engorged manhood.  When she comes in contact with it it’s warm and soft.  So soft! Luna slides her body back and forth sitting up moistening the back side of his penis’s shaft.  As she glides back and forth she can feel her clitoris get harder and harder.  She thinks of what it would be like to have Suguro inside her now.  He was the only person she’d ever felt this way about and she wanted to show it but she didn’t want to scare him off my moving too fast.  She decides not to press him any further and leans down kissing his mouth.

Suguro runs his hands over her shoulders along her back and grabs her butt lifting her up the tiniest little bit.  As Luna bends her head back and grunts Suguro clears his throat.  “Luna, I want to put my penis inside you.  Even if it’s just for a second.”

Luna’s heart pounds and she breathes heavily again.  “Um…okay.  Do you want me to stay on top?”

“Will you?  That way you can guide me in and if you get uncomfortable we can stop.”

She nods nervously.  Suguro lifts her up higher as she grabs his penis.  She looks up at him, “Are you sure?”

He looks up into her eyes “Yes, I’m sure.” He bites his lip and looks back down towards where they are coming together.

Luna carefully rubs the head of his penis along her labia moistening it so that it will smoothly go into her vagina.  She takes a deep breath in.

“Are you scared?” Suguro asks pulling her up away from his penis.  “We don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I’m a little scared but I don’t want to stop.”  Luna presses her lips together.  “I want to know what it feels like to be that close to you, because I love you.”

Suguro pulls her off to the side of him and wraps his arms around her.  “I love you too Luna.” He kisses her firmly.  Luna sticks her tongue in his mouth and bites his lip then lifting herself back on top of him she slowly slides the head of his penis into her vagina.

“Ah! Luna!” He shouts.

Luna covers his mouth with her hand.  “You have to be quieter Ryuji.  That was too loud.”  She slides her hand off to the side of his face by his jaw.

“Sorry.” He swallows hard.  “That just feels so amaziiinngg…”

Luna quickly pushes the rest of Suguro into herself.  She feels the littlest pinch of discomfort but nothing like what she thought losing her virginity would feel like.

“Luna are you okay?”  He reaches up to touch her face.  She must have had her brow furrowed from the pain because when he touched her face she felt her forehead soften.

“Yeah, I’m okay just give me a second.”  She breathes slowly through her nose until the pinching discomfort fades.  Moving her hips she can feel it has faded to nothing compared to the warm arousing feeling of Suguro finally being inside of her.  She slowly lifts up her hips so that his penis is almost out of it and then slides it down slowly.

Suguro runs his hands long her body his fingertips hot and soft against her skin.  “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Luna nods, “Yes I’m fine.” She grabs his hands and pulls them up to her breasts so he would caress them.

“Do you want me to be on top?” He asks pinching each nipple softly.

Luna runs her hands down his arms nodding her head slowly.  She lifts herself off of him and sees the blood from her newly broken hymen.  “There is a little bit of blood.  So don’t be scared.”

Suguro lifts his head.  “Really?  I’m your first?”  He blushes excited and nervous.  “You should have told me we could have gone slower.”

Luna shakes her head.  “I wanted to do this with you.  Don’t feel bad about that.”

Suguro sits up and kisses her wrapping his arms around her back.  “I love you Luna.  Thank you for being with me like this.  I can’t tell you how many times I’ve dreamt about it.”  He hugs her.

“Stop dreaming about it and let’s just do it.” Luna says in his ear and bites down on his ear lobe.

Quickly flipping Luna onto her back and resting himself on top of her he softly growls at her and once again guides his penis into her vagina.  As he moans and slides back and forth Luna can feel the arousal she had building up when Suguro went down on her bubbling to the surface.  With each of his hip thrusts her belly felt more and more tickled.  Her clitoris stood on end and Suguro reach down to touch it.  Luna bends her head back and quietly gasps. “Ryuji!” Under her breath.

Suguro leans down by her ear.  “I want you to come first Luna.  So tell me what feels good.”

“Kay.” Luna says under her breath as her eyes roll into the back of her head.  “It all feels so good.  You feel so good.” She breathes heavily.

“Mmm…” Suguro leans down and licks Luna’s nipple.  It stands at attention and Suguro smiles nuzzling it with his nose.

Luna gasps as the warming bubbling sensation gets to be unbearable like when you are running up a hill and you can see the top.  Your legs burn and your muscles ache but you know that if you get to the top going down the other side makes you feel victorious.  This was a little different though.  When she got to the top of her climax she felt herself arch her body, run out of breath, and bite down into Suguro’s shoulder.

“Mmm… You like that?”  Suguro thrusts himself into the same spot that caused the climax and Luna cums again.  This time softer more complete like she had done it herself while masturbating.

“I’m cumming!  Ryuji!  Oh my God!  Thank you Ryuji!” She whispers repeating his name several times.  Her legs wrap around his and she pulls his knees out from under him.  He falls against her pulling his penis out of her too.

“Woah, that was intense.  I could feel your muscles tighten and squeeze me out when you came.”  He moves Luna’s hair high on the pillow and puts his elbows on either side of her.  “Did I do okay for my first time?”

Luna is still a bit breathless.  “It was not your first time!” She shakes her head at him.

He nods, “Yes, this was my first time.  I’ve never been even close to doing any of this with anyone else.”

Luna pulls him down to her mouth.  “That was amazing.” She kisses him.  “Did you cum? Can we do it again?”

“No, I haven’t cum yet.  Would it…” He kisses her.  His hot mouth is a little dry from the panting he had just been doing.  “Would it be okay if I came inside of you?” He asks shyly scratching his head.

Luna nods her head.  “That’s where your cum belongs.”

Suguro wraps his arms around her kissing her lovingly.  He then slowly slides his penis back inside her thrusting into her slowly, his arms still wrapped around her.  She feels warm tingles but nothing compared to what she had felt earlier.  Suguro kisses her mouth again as Luna claws into his back with an aftershock that makes her dance under him.  “I’m almost there.  You did say its okay for me to cum inside you, right?”

“Yes, Ryuji I want you to cum inside me.”  She reaches down behind her leg and up between his grabbing his testicles massaging them.

As soon as she did Suguro’s body arches up into an upward dog pose and he gasps under his breath.  “Luna!  I’m cu…I…Luna!” He convulses and shakes.  Luna wraps her arms around him.  Breathlessly Suguro tries to speak.  “That…was…amazing…Luna…absolutely amazing!”

She smiles kissing him.  “That was amazing.  You’re Welcome.”


End file.
